The Tomb of Dracula Issue 20
Synopsis "The Coming of Doctor Sun" Dracula is trapped in the Transylvanian Alps, low on strength from last of sufficient blood and with Frank Drake and Rachel van Helsing chasing after him in a helicopter. Inside the chopper, Rachel explains that the only meal that Dracula has been able to get recently was a mountain goat and that the vampire lord is possibly at his weakest in years. Dracula manages to evade them temporarily, however they find him and begin trying to shoot him with wooden bullets. This attack infuriates Dracula, who finds dying in this manner insulting. He manages to flee the chopper, and begins a desperate hunt to try and find fresh blood to boost his strength. Detecting a human being, Dracula arrives too late and finds that the man who's sent he detected recently died due to exposure. Desperate, Dracula feeds on the body anyway, and finds it's blood repulsive to the taste. Venturing further into the cave, D7racula finds a cash of gold and jewels and becomes furious because these things are worthless to him. While back aboard the helicopter, Frank asks why Rachel is so devoted to destroying Dracula. He explains how her grandfather the late Abraham van Helsing was mortal foes with Dracula. One day when Rachel was still a young girl, Dracula returned to get revenge against the van Helsing family for all his plans they have foiled. He would kill Abraham, as well as Rachel's parents. However, before Rachel herself could become Dracula's next victim, she is rescued at the last minute by Quincy Harker, who's modified wheelchair sends Dracula fleeing the scene. It was then that Quincy took Rachel into his care and trained her to be a vampire hunter like himself. With he story finished, and no sign of Dracula anywhere, they leave the area. When Dracula notices their departure, he comes out of hiding and tries to fly away in bat form but finds he is too weak to fly in the snowstorm. He is buffeted around until he is finally knocked out of the sky. His last sign before blacking out is a man standing over him. While back in Ireland, now fully completed his training Lucas Brand is finally allowed to meet Dr. Sun. Brand is taken to Sun's laboratory and is shocked to find that Dr. Sun is merely a brain encased inside a glass container. Elsewhere, Dracula revives to find himself in a strange location bound to a pillar with cloves of garlic. He is met by a man named Professor Morgo, an aid of Dr. Sun. He explains that they have been attempting to learn and capture Dracula for the past four years. Morgo reveals the person who has helped Sun track Dracula down: Clifton Graves. Graves reveals himself, and strikes at Dracula and mocks the defeated vampire king. He explains that after being left to die on an exploding cruise ship he was rescued by the forces of Dr. Sun who were trying to track Dracula. They would recover Grave's body and give him immediate medical attention, saving his life even though he would be horribly scarred for the rest of his life. When Graves mocks Dracula further by spilling blood in front of the hungered vampire, Dracula strikes Clifton with his foot. Morgo stops the fight by impaling Dracula through the chest temporarily. While outside, Frank and Rachel discover a man-made structure on the mountains and decide to search it to see if Dracula is inside. Inside this self same building, Dracula breaks free and fights off both Graves and Morgo. While Graves is down, Dracula feeds on Morgo getting his much needed blood. Resuming his attack on Graves, the battle is interrupted by the arrival of Dr. Sun's guards and Frank and Rachel. Rachel attempts to stake Dracula with an arrow, however Dracula sings Clifton around and uses his body as a shield. With Clifton and Sun's guards are dead, Frank and Rachel prepare to resume their attack on Dracula when suddenly Dr. Sun arrives with Lucas Brand and they use a device to paralyse them. Dr. Sun then explains to Dracula that he intends to challenge the immortal for the throne as king of vampires. Appearances "The Coming of Doctor Sun" Individuals *Dracula *Frank Drake *Rachel van Helsing *Doctor Sun *Clifton Graves *Lucas Brand *Quincy Harker *Abraham van Helsing *Rachel's parents *Professor Morgo Locations *Europe **Transylvanian Alps **Northern Ireland *Philippines Items *Coming Soon Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon Links *''The Tomb of Dracula'' Issue 20 on Marvel Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tomb-of-dracula-20-the-coming-of-doctor-sun/4000-14284/ The Tomb of Dracula Issue 20] on Comic Vine Category:The Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) Issues